Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric-type from Pokémon. Pikachu played Wicket in Kids Wars Pikachu played Rajah in Jackladdin Sparrow Pikachu played as Lions in Kitana (Dumbo) Pikachu played as Lumiere in Beauty and the Pokémon (LionKingRulezAgain1) Pikachu played as Jerry Mouse in Meowth and Pikachu: The Movie, Meowth and Pikachu: The Magic Ring, Meowth and Pikachu: Blast Off to Mars, Meowth and Pikachu: The Fast and the Furry, Meowth and Pikachu: Shiver Me Whiskers, Meowth and Pikachu: A Nutcracker Tale, Meowth and Pikachu Meet Sherlock Holmes, Meowth and Pikachu & The Wizard of Oz, Meowth and Pikachu: Robin Hood & His Merry Mouse, Meowth and Pikachu's Giant Adventure, Meowth and Pikachu: The Lost Dragon and Meowth and Pikachu: Spy Quest He is a mischievous little brown mouse Pikachu Played Scooby Doo in Pikachu Doo!: Where Are You Pikachu played Pascal/Claudandus in Ponydae Pikachu played Stanley SquarePants in SunBob ShimmerPants Pikachu played LeFou in The Bunny and the Goddess Pikachu played Stinky Pete in PowerPuff Story 2 Pikachu played PT Boomer in Sunset Shimmer and the Magic Crown Pikachu played Owl in The Big Friendly Womble Pikachu played Abrasive Sponge in SunBob ShimmerPants: The Abrasive Side Pikachu played Iago in Rinladdin, Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn, Rinladdin: The Queen of Theives Pikachu played Smokey in Sunset Shimmer and Yellow Kirby (Stuart Little) Pikachu played Zipper in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Pikachu played Scrappy Doo in Sunset Doo (Movie) Pikachu played Thor in Pikachu (Thor) Pikachu played Sweetums the Ogre in Equestria (Muppets) As Slinky Dog in Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl) Voice Actors: #Ikue Otani - Japanese #Claudia Motta - Spanish #Sabine Bohlmann - German Gallery Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu in the TV Series Pikachu in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The First Movie Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Pikachu in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon 3: The Movie Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes Pikachu in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Pikachu in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Pikachu in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Chronicles Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Pikachu in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Pikachu in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior Pikachu in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages 20101211133019!Ash's Pikachu Thunderbolt Move.png Pikachu Volt Tackle2.png Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail Move.png Pikachu Electro Ball.png Pikachu.png Pikachu (Pokemon).jpg Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.jpg Pikachu.jpg Satoshi-Ash-Screencaps-ash-ketchum-21999809-448-429.png|Pikachu as Zipper Officer Jenny Stops Ash Ketchum.jpg Brock and Ash clowns.png Ash and Pikachu's goofy faces.png Misty gets burned.jpeg Ash's boxer shorts.jpeg Misty and Ash.jpeg Misty in summer kimono.jpeg Misty rescues Ash.jpeg Wedding - Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu.jpeg Ash, you bastard!.jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Male Damsels Category:Sidekicks